Sufficient conceptual and empirical advancement has been made to justify an intensive investigation into the relationship of social class to emotional interaction in marriage. This study proposes to investigate (a) the degree to which husbands and wives at different social class levels value or prefer various modes of emotional interaction im marriage: (b) the perceptions of spouses by SES as to how much and what kinds of emotional interaction they engage in with their partners; and (c) the degree to which couples at various SES levels give evidence (in an experimental situation) of being capable of "constructive" emotional sharing. In addition, (d) we shall investigate the hypothesis that communication style serves as an intervening variable between SES and marital satisfaction.